


Matchmaker Sousuke

by kitkatty



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Free! Kink Meme, Gen, M/M, idk Sousuke is a well meaning jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatty/pseuds/kitkatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because once Sousuke can see how in love they both are with each other, he stops seeing Haru as a threat to Rin's future and starts working on getting them together on the sly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker Sousuke

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt: http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3103373#cmt3103373
> 
> Just a quick little blurb, I got the idea as soon as I saw the prompt, couldn't resist a fill! My Sousuke headcanon is that he's a bit of a dick hahaha

They were alone, now was as best a chance as he'd ever get. Sousuke advanced on Haruka, the smaller boy backing up till he made contact with the wall. For once, Haruka actually spoke first.

"Why do you hate me so much, Yamazaki-kun. Rin is important to me, I'm not backing down just cause you selfishly think you know what's best for him."

Ah, so he'd grown a bit of a backbone since his previous aggressions. 'Interesting,' Sousuke thought, 'I must be getting him riled up. Perfect.' He nonchalantly shoved his hands in his pockets and glared down at Haruka. "Nanase. I do know what's best. And if you want Rin to be happy, you'll come to understand that I'm right." And with that, he opened the closet to their right and shoved Haruka in, slamming the door and locking it from the outside before Haruka could regain his footing.

Haruka blinked in surprised at his sudden predicament, before brushing himself off and fumbling around for a light switch.'What is wrong with that guy? Damnit. Makoto was right, I should stop leaving my cell at home...' After finding the light and resigning himself to his fate, Haruka settled himself down and glanced around the closet for something to do.

~~~

Rin tsked and snapped his phone shut. Haruka had said he'd wait for him to run to the teachers office after their joint practice, but it looks like he'd gotten bored and left. Rin couldn't help that, being the captain, he had a responsibility to report to their supervising teacher once a week. He'd sent him a few texts, but knowing Haruka, his phone was either dead or at home. He sighed as he saw Sousuke round the corner.

"Yo, Sousuke. Have you seen Haru? I told him to wait here for me but he's fucked off somewhere. I already checked the pool."

"Yeah, Nanase told me to tell you he was thirsty, so he was grabbing a drink. I think I saw him head toward the vending machines by the cafeteria."

"Ah, yeah, thanks man." Rin started to head in that direction, only mildly surprised to see Sousuke join him. Slightly more surprising, was that Sousuke actually started asking him questions about Haruka, things he should really already know the answer to.

"Do you think you'll still be his friend after high school?"

Rin tsked again. "Of course! Haruka and the others are all really important to me, you know that Sousuke. Even if Haruka won't go professional with me, I know we'll still be there for each other." Rin got a bit quieter as he looked out the window and smiled. "We'll still swim for each other." Rin then glared at Sousuke and punched him as his last comment had made him burst out laughing.

"Rin, you are such a romantic, its gross." Sousuke then grabbed his shoulder and stopped them, standing before Rin and unlocking a nearby closet. He gave Rin a serious look. "The way you two go on is infuriating. I am doing this for your own good, Rin."

~~~

"...ink you'll still be his friend after high school?" Ah, that was Yamazaki's voice again. Haruka strained his ears to hear more.

"Of course!" Rin was with him? "Haru and the others are all really important to me, you know that Sousuke. Even if Haru won't go professional with me, I know we'll still be there for each other." He shouldn't have been surprised by that response, but it still made Haruka smile. "We'll still swim for each other." He touched his cheeks a bit as his smile grew slightly at that, a slight blush warming his face.

He heard them stop just in front of his closet door. What... What was Yamazaki up to? He heard some more mumbling and the door unlocking. 'Oh no he is not....' was all Haruka had time to think before bracing himself as the door flung open and Rin was tossed directly at him.

With the flailing pile of limbs they'd become, Haruka had just enough time to see an evil glimmer in Sousuke's eyes as he closed the door and locked it again. Rin was absolutely flustered.

"H-HARU? WHAT? WHAT IS HAPPENING? DID SOUSUKE SHOVE YOU IN HERE? THAT FUCKING PRICK!" He immediately shot up and slammed his whole body at the door, pounding on it when it wouldn't budge. "SOUSUKE YOU FUCKING JACKASS! TOSSING MY FRIENDS IN CLOSETS IS FUCKING DOUCHEY AS FUCK I'M GOING TO FUCKING FUCK YOU UP WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" All that could be heard from the other side of the door between the shouts was just a soft chuckle.

"I'm not letting you out till you two sort yourselves out."

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN FUCKING MEAN YOU FUCKER."

Haruka rolled his eyes and tugged at Rin's sleeve. The redhead calmed slightly at Haruka's touch, huffing and turning to face him, back slouching against the door as they could hear Sousuke's footsteps leaving the hall. "You're cute when you're mad. But you swear a lot."

Rin blushed and huffed again, looking to the side and crossing his arms. "S-sorry... But geeze what the hell is he doing, I hate how he treats you." Rin reached slightly for Haruka, who was already standing and approaching him, snaking his arms around his waists and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"No, this is an improvement. I think he's trying to set us up." Haruka smirked as he nuzzled his face into Rin's neck. "At this rate, maybe in a few years papa Yamazaki will give me permission to have your hand in marriage." Rin affectionately pinched his side in retort.

Sighing into his boyfriends shirt, Rin gently raked his fingers down Haruka's back. "I guess I should tell him we've been dating for months...."

Haruka started to pepper his neck with kisses and pressed his body against his redhead. "Mmm I think we'll be stuck here for a while though... Might as well make the best of it."

~~~

Sousuke hummed to himself as he listened to music, lounged on the bottom bunk of his and Rin's shared room. He figured he might go check on his project soon.

As if on cue, his phone chimed. He was surprised he hasn't had a string of a million texts yet from Rin, things must have been going well. He flipped his phone open to a SMS, his eyes narrowing as he saw the picture of Rin and Haruka furiously making out, looking completely disheveled. 

The text below said "you're a bit slow on the uptake, we've been dating since Christmas. Come get us in an hour, I'm not done here."

'Already dating for that long? Huh.' Sousuke though back and realised the signs he thought was sexual tension and flirting were actually interactions between boyfriends... And that time he thought they were fighting in the middle of the night on the bottom bunk... Sousuke yelped and rolled off the bed, glaring at it and feeling absolutely scandalised.


End file.
